1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bait cast reel, and more particularly, to a centrifugal brake device capable of preventing backlash of a bait cast reel by using the centrifugal force generated from a spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of casting a fishing line by using a bait cast reel, a fisher casts the fishing line with a bait, as he holds a reel body mounted on a fishing pole with his hands. In this instance, the fishing line passes describing a parabola from a spool of the reel, and the spool accelerates when the fishing line passes through a vertex of the parabola.
Thus, a backlash phenomenon happens, in which rotational speed of the spool is faster than unwinding speed of the fishing line from the spool. The fishing line which is not smoothly unwound from the reel gets tangled in the reel body due to the backlash phenomenon. In order to prevent the backlash phenomenon, skilled fishers push the upper portion of the spool with their thumbs when the fishing line is unwound from the spool. As a result, the rotational speed of the spool is equal to or slower then the unwinding speed of the fishing line.
Since the above-mentioned method of preventing the backlash is not suitable for unskilled fishers, a spool brake device for preventing the backlash by using centrifugal force generated from the rotation of the spool has been developed.
The conventional spool brake device is, however, adapted to control the rotational speed of the spool in the state a main cover is opened. Thus, there is a cumbersome in that the main cover is detached from the body during fishing.